Diskussion:C-3PO
Silberner Unterschenkel Frage: Kann mir irgend jemand sagen, warum C-3PO in EP IV einen silberen Unterschenkel hatte und in den beiden Teilen danach dann einen goldenen ? Hab das irgendwie nie verstanden.... Selbst als er dann auf Hochglanz polliert wurde, nach der Schlacht von Yavin ist es silber. Danke im voraus für eine Antwort ! :-) Locutus21 09:28, 23. Nov 2006 (CET) :Da gabs irgendeine Erklärung, die mir im Moment aber nicht einfällt. Irgendwas war da glaub ich abhanden gekommen oder so. Vielleicht fällts mir ja noch ein. Ben Kenobi 13:13, 23. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Soweit ich weiß, gibt es dazu keine Erklärung. Sicher ist, dass C-3PO im Film Die Rache der Sith wirklich hochglanz war und all seine Komponenten goldfarben waren. Ab dem Film Eine neue Hoffnung hat C-3PO dann ein einen silbernen, rechten Unterschenkel. Das läßt schließen, dass er zu seinen Zeiten in der Rebellen-Allianz unter seinem Besitzer Antilles in ein Abeneuer verstrickt wurde und dabei sein Bein verlor. Später wurde er dann wieder repariert und bekam somit ein silbernes Ersatzteil. Kann sein, dass das in einem Comic oder so auftaucht, aber ich glaube, dass dieses Geheimnis bisher noch nicht gelüftet wurde. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:57, 23. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Na, das meinte ich nicht. Das hatte glaub ich mit irgendwelchen produktionstechnischen Schwierigkeiten (aka Dreharbeiten) zu tun. Aber vielleicht finde ich ja meine Quelle dazu wieder. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:12, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::Achso! Ich dachte hier wird nach einer Insider-technischen Erklärung gesucht... Na, da habe ich keine Ahhung. Vielleciht ist Daniels Droiden-Kostüm kaputt gegangen und sie mussten auf die Schnelle ein neues Bein auftreiben und haben nur ein silbernes gefunden...?!? ::::--Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:16, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) Vor langer Zeit habe ich mal einen Comic gelesen. "Rebellion der Droiden" oder so. Darin verliert C-3PO seinen Fuß und bekommt einen silbernen Ersatz. Allerdings ist das eine Weile her. SkywalkerXL 16:04, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hm, ich würde gerne mal wissen wie anakin C3-PO prokrammiert hat ohne die 6.000.000 Sprachen zu kennen. TK-1262 21:54, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke er hat ihm ein fertiges Sprachmodul, welches diese Sprachen kennt, eingebaut. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:29, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sammelkarte Frage: ich bin neu und kenn mich noch nicht so aus aber es gibt wirklich eine C-3PO sammel karte amerikanischer auflage welche einen c3-po mit einem "steifen" ziegt naja und bevor ich das hinschreibe lasse ich das andere prüfen und so..bevor das als lüge anerkannt wird :) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.61.64.186 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:47, 12. Sep. 2007 (CEST)) :Leider kann ich dir nicht helfen und die Antwort wirst du wahrscheinlich auch nicht in der Jedipedia finden. Allerdings kann ich dir da das Star Wars-Merchandise-Wiki empfehlen, das sich ausschließlich allen möglichen Sammelgegenständen widmet. Viele Grüße, 22:32, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das stimmt, die Karte gibt es wirklch, die Entwickler dieser Sammelkarten wollten sich damit einen Scherz erlauben, es ist zwar nicht ganz geklärt ver das gemacht hat aber die gibts. Hier ist ein Bild von der Karte. Gruß Jango 23:20, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gold Da steht nicht drinn, wann und woher er seine goldene Verkleidung erhielt. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 18:09, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Sofern du es weisst, kannst du das ja ändern... Ilya 18:14, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja eben, ich weiß es nicht. Hoffentlich kennt sich jemand damit aus und kann die Informationen ergänzen. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 09:36, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Junge oder Mädchen Ist C3PO ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?--Luke Skywalk 14:30, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Junge (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 213.170.166.244 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:32, 6. Apr. 2009 (CET)) ::Mann. --194.230.154.164 01:24, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass droiden ein geschlecht haben... Lg Admiral Pellaeon 09:06, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Sorry, dummer satz, siehe "Geschlechtl. programmierung" Admiral Pellaeon 17:12, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – April 2009 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 12. April 2009 bis zum 19. April 2009. * : Umfangreich, ausführlich & gut geschrieben. Leider fehlt noch zu viel Material, um eine Exzellent-Nominiuerung zu rechtfertigen. Bel Iblis 14:24, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich denke nicht, dass man hier die Auszeichnung aufgrund von Unvollständigkeit verwehren sollte. Immerhin bringt es dieser Artikel auf 131kb! Ein großes Stück Arbeit, im sauberen Schreibstil, das meiner Meinung nach den Haken verdient. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:20, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich sehe es wie Garm, aber ich möchte hier die Chance nutzen 3PO, der sich ja bereit erklärt hat den weiter zu überarbeiten, auf ein Paar stellen hinweisen, die noch zuwendung benötigen: Da ist zum einen die Abschnitt Leben auf Tatooine und die Schlacht von Geonosis, die nicht wirklch gut sind, aber da ich nichts verschlimmbessern wollte hab ich die Pfoten davon weggelassen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Schorsch (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:48, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST)) * :Ich bin dagegen, da ich finde, dass wirklich einiges NOCH fehlt....und einiges noch zu ergänzen gibt. Wenn man dann fertig ist mit ergänzungen, dann würde ich den artikel nicht lesenswert sondern als exzellent bezeichnen. Darth Hate 17:24, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) * : Stimme Darth Hate zu, besonders, da extra in den Regeln für einen lesenswerten Artikel drinsteht, dass er keinen Anlass für UV geben sollte grad in den Versionen, dass UV nicht mehr angebracht sei, aber da du es selbst angemerkt hast, werde ich das erst mal so stehen lassen und das ist ein Punkt den du Garm sogar selbst angemerkt hast. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 17:43, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) **''Ein Artikel muss sein Thema in sämtlichen Kernpunkten behandeln und diese in einem sachlich, nüchternen Ton wiedergeben. Zwar besteht kein Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit, doch muss ein Artikel seine Thematik in sich schlüssig darstellen. Ebenso muss der Inhalt des Artikels sich strikt nach dem offiziellen Kanon richten und diesen korrekt verfolgen.'' Dem Artikel fehlt eine ganze Menge, doch das schon vorhandene Material schlüssig und gut dargestellt. Die Vollständigkeit ist nur bei einem Exzellenten-Artikel verlangt, und davon ist hier ja nun wirklich nicht die Rede. Bel Iblis 17:51, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ***Man sollte schon nägeln mit köpfen schlagen, wenn leute, ich bin auch darunter, schon in den startlöchern stehen und den artikel verbessern möchten..sollte man die chance nutzen...aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!Darth Hate 17:54, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ****''Grundsätzlich gilt, dass ein lesenswerter Artikel nicht perfekt sein muss und formale und inhaltliche Schwächen aufweisen darf, die jedoch keine Nacharbeit- oder Unvollständig rechtfertigen dürfen.'' Wenn viel fehlt, dann wäre das hier aber ein Punkt den man anmerken dürfte. Ich gebe zu, dass der Artikel soweit gut geschrieben ist und seine Thematik schlüssig darstellt, aber wenn so viel fehlt, reicht das meiner Meinung nach einfach nicht für lesenswert aus. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 18:39, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) * :Ich sehe das im Prinzip wie Roan, denn ingesamt läuft es auf das selbe hinaus wie der Anakin Skywalker Artikel von vor zwei Jahren. Da ich ursprünglich mal vor hatte, Droids weitreichend in die JP einzubauen, habe ich den Artikel schon seit an verfolgt und finde ihn hübsch und wie gesagt allen Respekt an dich C-3PO für die bisherige Arbeit - es ist halt mit der niedrigen Anzahl an Schreibern praktisch unmöglich die ganzen Hauptcharaktere auf dem aktuellen Stand und Exzellent zu halten, hier ist man aber auf jeden Fall, obwohl er alleine arbeitet, auf einem sehr guten Weg :-) Finde es jetzt blöd, dass da vorrausichtlich eine gescheiterte Wahl auf die Diskussionseite kommt, aber da fehlt noch eine Menge. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:55, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) * : Weil ich dabei bin, den Artikel zu schreiben, will ich nicht an der Wahl teilnehmen, allerdings will ich darauf hinweisen, dass der Artikel lange noch nicht fertig ist. Ich habe den Artikel nicht unter UC genommen, damit ich nicht zu sehr daran gebunden bin, den Artikel ständig zu erweitern. Auch wenn ich es schön finde, dass mein Artikel zur Kandidatur aufgestellt wurde, würde ich gerne die Wahl abbrechen und den Artikel weiter bearbeiten; von mir aus kann ich den Artikel auch unter UC nehmen. Es fehlen übrigens noch zu viele Quellen, um die UV-Vorlage zu entfernen: Aus der wichtigsten Quelle, der Serie Droids, habe ich bisher erst über drei von 15 Episoden geschrieben. Dann fehlen natürlich die ganzen Romane nach Episode 6, insbesondere NJO, DN, LotF und FotJ. Es gibt auch noch viele andere Romane aus anderen Ären, die ich mir wahrscheinlich noch kaufen werden. Außerdem will ich noch die Abschnitte über die Filme überarbeiten und weitere HDK-Abschnitte ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 09:05, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ach, 3PO lass doch die Wahl laufen, du hast bis jetzt gute arbeit geleistet, lass die User entscheiden ob er gut genug für die Lesenswert Auszeichnung ist. Ich will ja auch noch wählen, und jeder der Abstimmt hat den Artikel gelesen und kann dir wenigstens noch dessen Schwachpunkte aufzeigen und hat bis dahin bestimmt ein paar Fehler aus dem Artikel gezogen, also im großen und ganzen tut das dem Artikel gut selbst wenn er sang und klanglos hier untergeht. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 09:21, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Die UV-Vorlage habe ich raus, weil eigentlich die wichtigsten Quellen im Artikel drin sind und der Artikel einen Umfang angenommen hat, der nicht mehr nach einer dringenden Baustelle aussieht. Natürlich fehlen noch Quellen, aber C-3PO ist so ein Charakter wie R2-D2 oder Chewbacca – sie sind bei allem dabei, aber eigentlich nie wirklich mittendrin. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:04, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Du hast recht, die meisten Quellen erwähnen C-3PO nur am Rande. Dies macht das Schreiben sehr interessant, weil man immer die Erzählperspektive umdenken muss. Ich habe mich mit Darth Hate abgesprochen und wir werden den Artikel unabhängig von der Wahl erweitern. Sämtliche The Clone Wars-Quellen sind nun im Artikel und weitere Quellen werden in Kürze folgen. Viele Grüße, 11:09, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) schlacht von hoth sorry, an den jenigen, der diesen absatz gemacht hat, aber da ich der uc setzer war und ich berechtigt bin andere sachen während dieser phase zu löschen, habe ich dies getan, da zu erst ich die chlacht von hoth machen wollte. meinetwegen kann der andere absatz danach hinzugefügt werden!--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 16:30, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Quellen Bei mir werden die Quellen nicht angezeigt! (Die Box ist weiß.) Gruß Nahdar Vebb 18:41, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) 112 In der Wookieepedia steht das 3PO 112 VSY erschaffen wurde :-? 93.223.201.34 22:23, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Sicher nicht, wenn Anakin ihn gebaut hat... Pandora Diskussion 01:03, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::In diesem Artikel steht, dass ein gewisser Brian Daley 1977 sagte, 3PO sei 112 VSY entstanden (ganz unten). Da sich das jedoch mit Episode 1 widerlegt hat, und die Filme am kanonischten (ist das richtig?) sind, zählen halt die Filme. ICh füge es bei Trivia ein. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:44, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) Sonderanvertigung eigentlich ist c3po eine sonderanvertigung oder nicht aber warum gibt es dann so viele von denen? Hatt ani die idee etwa geklaut? nevrojt 17:32, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Artikel lesen? Da steht schon fast am Anfang, Ani habe Teile eines Droiden dieser Serie gefunden und ihn dann zusammengebaut. Klar ist er speziell, aber das liegt daran, dass Anakin ihm ein paar Extra-Sachen eingebaut hat. Und Diskussionen bitte immer nach unten machen. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:34, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Speicher sagtmal hatt irgendjemand eine idee warum sich 3PO und R2 nicht mehr dran erinnern das sie schonmal auf Tatoine waren Der verbannte 17:27, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) :3POs Speicher wird am Ende von Episode III gelöscht. R2 erinnert sich an alles. Pandora Diskussion 17:29, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) Obi Wan hallo, ich hab gerade gelesen das, Obi wan in allen 6 Episoden mitgespielt haben soll. Das geht aber schlecht, da er in Episode 4 Stirbt. Soll ich das rausnehmen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 10:57, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET)) :Wenn du so etwas siehst, dann brauchst du nicht zu fragen. Nimm es einfach raus. Signatur nicht vergessen. Gruß,Darth Hate 11:04, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Nun, in 5 und 6 taucht aber sein Macht-Geist auf. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:05, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Stimmt. Dann sollte es aber behutsam geändert werden. Denn so hört es sich an, als ob der lebende Ben auftaucht.Darth Hate 11:09, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Sorry Darth Hate wegen der Signatur ich habe deshalb gefragt weil ich mir nicht sicher war dann frage ich lieber ich hab ne idee wie ich das Ändere möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 11:24, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) Jawas C-3PO hat kurzzeitig den Jawas gehört, aber sie tauchen unter Besitzer nicht auf! Ist das ein Fehler oder zählen die Jawa's einfach nicht als Besitzer? NickRostu 18:00, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :C-3PO hat so viele verschiedene Besitzer gehabt, dass man nicht unbedingt jeden einzelnen aufzählen muss; und außerdem hat sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, alle Besitzer herauszusuchen. Wenn du willst, kannst du aber Nebits Klan als Besitzer ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 14:03, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Überfall der Tuskenräuber Die tuskenräuber haben Clieggs Haus doch nicht überfallen: im film sagte er doch"''sie(Shmi) ging wie jeden morgen pilze sammeln. den spuren nach war sie schon auf dem rückweg, als sie sie entführten!" MfG Admiral Pellaeon 09:18, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn ich richtig erinnere, wird das im Roman zum Film näher erläutert, was genau passiert ist. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:43, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST)